Kinchawn
Kinchawn was the Prime Minister of Tezwa from 2372 until 2379. A member of the elininae, he was over two meters tall with dark gray eyes and pale brown plumage. Kinchawn was from the city of Odina-Keh where his wife Sorokala and his two children Lokowon and Rodoko resided. He was roughly two meters tall and slight of build with dark bronze skin, sand colored crowns of plumage, and charcoal colored eyes. After his election in 2372, Kinchawn systematically replaced any trinae Gatni Party political ministers with those loyal to him; many of those who lost power felt extremely slighted by the action, and harbored resentment towards the Prime Minister. Shortly after Kinchawn rose to power, before the Federation was in a state of full-blown war with the Dominion, he made an under-the-table deal with Koll Azernal, Chief of Staff for Federation President Min Zife, in which the Federation secretly armed Tezwa with several nadion-pulse cannons as a precautionary measure against the Dominion. In exchange, Kinchawn received material aid from the Federation, which he then sold on the black market through the Orion Syndicate instead of using it to assist the Tezwan planetary population. As early as 2377, Kinchawn ordered military personnel to begin tapping his Deputy Prime Minister Bilok's communications. It was through this link that Kinchawn learned of Azernal's plotting with Bilok to dispose of Prime Minister, believing him to be unstable. Kinchawn also replaced all of the top military leadership, who in turn replaced their immediate subordinates, creating a force loyal to him alone. Believing the inevitable coup d'état was coming, Kinchawn funneled the money obtained from selling the Federation supplies back into the black market, and again used the Orion Syndicate as a middleman, purchasing twenty four Danteri vessels, along with launching a slander campaign against his political adversaries. In 2379, Kinchawn made a claim to the Klingon colony of QiV'ol, intending to launch the Danteri vessels to control the world. Chancellor Martok gathered a Klingon Defense Force fleet under the command of Captain Logaar, but President Zife was able to convince him to allow the negotiate with Kinchawn, acting as an intermediary between the two sides. After initially welcoming the fleet to the planet, Kinchawn almost sparked an interstellar war when he used the nadion-pulse cannon weapons against the Klingons, killing over 6,000 Klingon warriors. Kinchawn believed that he was seen as weak, and intended to fight an extended war in order to rally the planetary population to loyalty. The war was diverted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard; under orders from the President, Picard was able to mobilize strike teams from the Enterprise and destroy the weapons before the Klingons could mobilize a second fleet and potentially discover the cannons' origins, and brought the planet under Federation custodianship as a Federation Protectorate. Before the second Klingon fleet arrived, Kinchawn ordered his military General Gyero Minza to have senior members of the Gatni Party assassinated; following the capture of the planet by Federation forces, he then implemented emergency protocol Jee-lim ko'Cha, managing to escape from Federation pursuers. From a hidden redoubt, he began a loyalist insurgency that was extremely bloody and brutal to both the Tezwan natives and the Federation peace-keeping forces. Even after capture, General Minza was loyal to the former Prime Minister, refusing to reveal his location. Federation forces eventually caught up to Kinchawn and remanded him into the custody of Tezwan authorities. ( ) Category:Tezwans Category:Political leaders